Worship
by Aisu The Spiffy
Summary: They have nothing in common but devotion and need, but maybe that's enough. MikamixTakada, implied LightxTakada and LightxMikami, rated for nondescriptive sex.


They met on the set of a talk show; the show was having some program about how to educate children about the law, and Mikami, being a prosecutor, had signed up and been picked. Takada was, of course, the host – her duty was to smile and ask questions that would spark debate and interest.

The show started with no problems. Mikami talked about the troubles of laziness, about educating children to understand right and wrong, about his bullying in school. His other panel members made contributions, but he dominated. After all, there really wasn't any other issue that he felt this strongly about.

And then Takada looked down at the next question card in her hand, and Mikami saw her eyes light up.

"What about educating children about Kira?" she asked, and while she tried to keep her voice even, Mikami noted the tone of delight her voice held as she said the last word.

It was a tone he knew well – after all, he always felt the same way talking about his God.

And so he started to speak, impassioned, about justice, about good and evil, about the need to teach children that there was someone who cared about them, about protecting them from all that was wrong with the world. And she nodded along, smiling broadly, abandoning all pretense of neutrality as a host.

When the show had ended, they continued their discussion, and he ended up walking her to her car, still talking about Kira's justice. Neither of them said it outright, of course, but it was obvious that they felt the same way – that Kira was a God.

A few months later, they were both on the same show again, and once again they talked about Kira and he helped her to her car.

This time, he invited her to dinner.

And so, the next day, he took her to a fancy restaurant and resumed their conversation once again. At first, they simply discussed the bare bones – what Kira was, how he could do what he did, his sudden appearance. But the restaurant had good wine, and after a few glasses, he was telling her about the eliminations when he was a child and how Kira was just a representation of a belief he'd always held, and she told him about discussions she'd had with a past boyfriend about Kira and how he was part of the reason she felt the way she did.

And maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the fact they had both finally met someone that they could relate to, but when Mikami drove her home he went inside with her and slipped off his jacket, and she smiled and gestured towards the bedroom. And soon they were both on the bed, a tangled mess of limbs and sweat, and even as they called each other's names they both knew they were really thinking of Kira through every moment.

They met a few more times after that for dinner, and it always ended the same way. Neither one of them ever confessed love or tried to deepen the relationship. That wasn't the point. The point was that they both needed Kira but would never have him, and so instead they had found each other, who at least agreed with each other and could understand each other. In reality, Mikami thought Takada was a bit of a drama queen and Takada thought Mikami was an arrogant jerk, but that didn't matter enough for them to stop.

And then the Note arrived in the mail, and Mikami realized that maybe, someday, he actually could have Kira.

But even if he didn't need Takada any more, when it came time to choose a spokeswoman for Kira she was the obvious choice. So he masked his identity and demanded that she represent Kira, and she fulfilled her duties perfectly – but one day, suddenly, she started venting her own opinions, rather than reporting his messages. He had to find out why she would defy Kira, so he called her.

And Kira answered the phone.

He was overjoyed at first, but slowly in the days afterwards, he realized the implications. She had met Kira, when he had not. She had seen him, been in his presence, been allowed to worship him directly. She had seen the face of God.

He invited her to dinner again, wanting to find out more about his God if he could. She declined the invitation, saying that she had 'found someone new'.

For weeks he stayed in silence, just doing what he had to do and avoiding thinking about Takada. For weeks he was simply God's servant, following his every order.

And then the news of the kidnapping arrived.

Forgetting everything that he had been told about hiding his identity, he went to the bank and wrote her information in the Death Note. After all, wasn't this to save God, who couldn't act on his own?

And this way, Kira was his alone again.

And as he watched the church burn on TV, he smiled.


End file.
